umsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sanostonburg
Sanostonburg (briefly STB, and erroneously referred to as STD) is a now dissolved country in the extreme east of the server, built by Ugultu. Sanostonburg is situated in the "Shenanigan Ocean", east of Tarrantia and north of the New World. Originally considered as a city-state, it was expanded into the form of a country after the creation of Ottoburg, Sacramento, Havilland and Hassenfield. The status was cemented after ParrotAntics transferred ownership of Dorklich to Ugultu, this event was referred to as the Dorkmenian Genocide, ''as well as ''Falkenheim Uprising. The country is now fully dissolved since December 2019 after Ugultu left the server, giving his claims away to other players. Districts There are a few planned districts scattered around with Islote being the leading district. Every planned district will be named after construction commenced. Islote Islote (formerly Sanostonburg Mainland) is the first and central district in Sanostonburg, it was called a mainland despite being surrounded by the ocean. Islote serves as the government district of Sanostonburg. In fact, Canabai, Morioh and San Escobar (previously Dorklich) all have embassies there. It is an 18x18 chunks (288x288 blocks) of land directly built on water with undersea walls encircling to keep it sturdy. Below the platform, a dry area is reserved for the future with the name "Underwonder". Islote is also where the main infrastructure is based at. Its status is currently on hold due to every single planned building having their exteriors completed. Currently, BUFFbeard has ownership over Islote and is adamant about preserving it. Islands There are small islands around Islote that were going to be used for various purposes. Ugultu vaporized most of these discreet islands, and remaining ones were left unclaimed after he told so. Taken over by Anticia. Springfield (Uptown) A planned residential district with skyscrapers and apartments located north. Springfield also has the Wilhelm Kemp Tennis Complex, built by NerdieSanders. Left unclaimed after Ugultu told so. Taken over by Anticia. Constance A planned commercial and financial district with a port located northwest. Gifted to ParrotAntics by Ugultu, passing into Anticia. Sacramento A planned industrial district with factories which Ugultu is mainly working on. It currently serves as the temporary storage area for buildings that were dislocated from their original places or the sandbox area for new constructions. Located northeast. Gifted to ParrotAntics by Ugultu, passing into Anticia. Templecombe A planned district with small houses located north. Left unclaimed after Ugultu told so. Taken over by Anticia. Havilland A planned district with military stuff which so far has a commercial airport. Ugultu put that district on hold since the airport exterior was completed. Located Northeast. Havilland was initially gifted to Kevin, who then handed it over to Jono on December 3rd, 2019. Ottoburg A planned district with miscellaneous buildings and a railway test/experiment zone. Gifted to ParrotAntics by Ugultu after he told so, passing into Anticia. Hassenfield Consists of 2 districts with the first being former Hasbro/Zion Spaceport. It was taken by Ugultu during the separation of Zion. There is a planned district for scientific stuff, possibly a launch pad for space missions and an hadron collider. There is also another district which used to be part of Zion, Hassenfield town. It is located west of the former Zion Spaceport. Ugultu often worked on Hassenfield. Gifted to KrebsLovesFiesh by Ugultu after he told so, passing into Anticia. Hassenfield Space Center was originally gifted to Kimilil, but this was revoked by the operator team after he updated the Message Board and changed the rules without seeking permission. Given to Jononator323 390 by the operator team, passing into Anticia. Falkenheim see page Buildings of Sanostonburg Sanostonburg Construction "STB-C" Every building designed by STB-C had a sign to mark it was built, heavily assisted or designed by Ugultu. Sign format was STB-C X. The system has now been discontinued after the last structure, Sanostonburg Tubular Plaza (C 42), was built. It would also be the final building ever built in STB Islote. Buildings Sanostonburg Maritime Transport "SMT" Destinations SMT has no destinations yet. Sanostonburg Railway Authority "SRA" Lines Politics & Foreign Relations Sanostonburg has one ruling party which is republican and two opposing parties, communist and militarist. In terms of foreign relations, Ugultu maintains a neutral stance with other countries but does export various kinds of goods. Sanostonburg was also responsible for pioneering the Boatlev technology on the UMS continent. Future Ugultu stated he had many bright ideas for the then-upcoming country. If nothing bad had happened, it was going to be a well-known country in the end (which, it did) thanks to the fact that Ugultu was ambitious. However, on the 20th of October 2019, Ugultu announced he was giving his claims away after having his operator re-application denied. This resulted in him handing a large of his land to other players and leaving other land to be claimed - His first "depature wave". The second "departure wave" occured on the 1st of December 2019 following the fallout over the Dorklich wall, resulting in him relinquishing his land to BUFFbeard. Trivia *The name, Sanostonburg, comes from a Macedonian bus company "Sanos" merged with -ton and -burg suffixes. *The architectural style is mostly neoclassical and modern, with some Victorian. *It took Ugultu approximately a week to fill the land and make walls for Islote. *Jungle wood is banned from Sanostonburg unless it is permitted. *Acacia wood, cobblestone and end stone is restricted too but not completely banned. *NerdieSanders floored most of the buildings until Ugultu became a moderator. *Havilland gets its name from De Havilland, a British aviation manufacturer. *Mertim Tower is the tallest and flattest structure in Sanostonburg. It is known for being taller than the real life Mertim Tower. *There is a building shaped as an "E" in Sanostonburg. *Ottoburg could not be accessed for more than a month, because of a bad chunk crashing the server whenever it was loaded. This problem wasn't fixed for a long time because Ugultu wanted to retrieve Ottoburg SRA station. *From summer 2019, it has been erroneously and more commonly referred to as "STD" due to player disdain for Ugu at the time. **It is also, albeit rarely, referred to as STBD in reference to British Dolfy 17/Shadow Briton - an infamous player who wound up being permabanned for his own safety. Gallery Sanostonburg May 29.png|Sanostonburg in 29th May. 2018 Sanostonburg June 21.png|Sanostonburg in 21st June. 2018 Sanostonburg June 7th.png|Sanostonburg in 7th July. 2018 Junkers Tower.png|Junkers Tower is located in middle of Mainland. STB ML N.png|Sanostonburg Mainland North STB ML SE.png|Sanostonburg Mainland Southeast STB ML SW.png|Sanostonburg Mainland Southwest STB ML W.png|Sanostonburg Mainland West Category:Cities Category:Work In Progress Category:Countries